


Ignorant Bliss

by shygirlinabox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Literally just cuteness, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygirlinabox/pseuds/shygirlinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a practice match, complete Kagehina fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant Bliss

Life seemed to move in slow motion and all at once at the same time for Kageyama Tobio. When he was up in the air, about to throw another perfect toss to any setter ready, he felt like he could stay there all day. The peace he felt just hovering there almost outweighed any other feeling in the world to him. Almost. Because when his feet are firmly planted on the ground, and the game is long over, he finds another strange sense of peace in the antics of his boyfriend, Hinata. Sure the orange-haired kid got on his nerves sometimes, and honestly, he couldn’t really remember how they got to the point of calling each other boyfriends in the first place. But he knows that whenever they are together, his hands stop shaking and everything becomes much more clear.  


One day, after a particularly hard match against the third-years in practice, Kageyama walked out of the gym only to be jump-attacked by Hinata from behind. “Hey stupid!” he said aggressively, trying to shake off his partner gently, “What are you doing? I’m tired.”  
He heard Hinata hum from his back and his arms and legs wrapped tighter around the setters body. “Come on Kageyama, you’re no fun,” Hinata whined, “Just carry me to the club room at least.”  


Kageyama was about to just dump his boyfriend off right there, but then suddenly, Hinata tilted the setter’s head with his fingertips and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. His face flushed bright red and he shook his head to clear it before readjusting his grip on the smaller boy. “Fine, but only this once okay?”  


He could feel Hinata’s face turn into a smirk where it laid on the side of his neck. Kageyama huffed, knowing he had been duped. The climb up to the second story was kind of tough. He had done it before with the smaller kid on his back, but never after such a rough match before. After a little bit of struggling, he pushed himself past the final step and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die. Are you sure you aren’t getting fatter?” he teased, slightly shaking Hinata around, almost to the clubroom.  


Hinata pushed up from where he was leaning against his shoulder and scoffed, hitting him weakly on the head. “Whatever, we all know you’re the one that is gaining the most of the team.” Kageyama burst out laughing as they finally got to the door. He reached out and opened it and mostly all of the team was there already, almost done changing.  


Kageyama set down Hinata and before he had a chance to get away, he tapped his cheek expectedly, wanting a reward for his effort. He closed his eyes in hope and got one step better. Hinata turned his setters face towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. Kageyama moaned and wrapped his arms around his small frame tightly.  


He knew there were probably groans of annoyance from the others in the room but he couldn’t care less. Not when he could feel the warmth of his boyfriend pressed to him, consuming his mind and body. They disconnected lips reluctantly but didn’t disconnect eye contact until they heard a cough from the opposite corner and saw Tsukishima next to Yamaguchi giving them a dirty look.  


“Can you please refrain from making out in here? We see enough of it on the court after every single time Hinata spikes.” Tsuki remarked. Kageyama was about to say something witty when Daichi stepped in instead.  


“Whatever Tsukishima, we all know you and Yamaguchi get here early just to make out in here every morning.” Daichi said, causing Tsukishima to blush and look away while everyone in the room to burst out laughing. Kageyama had tears in his eyes and he was holding Hinata’s weight where he was literally bent over laughing. He stood up to wipe from under his eyes and made sure his boyfriend was stable.  


“Thanks Daichi, although I have noticed you and Suga doing similar things in the equipment room.” Kageyama snickered which caused everyone else to snicker with him, until Daichi gave him his signature scary look.  


“Don’t push your luck, or I’ll make all of you run extra laps tomorrow.” Daichi glared, zipping up his bag and grabbing his gray-haired boyfriends hand to pull him out of the room, Suga waving at the rest before the door closed behind them.  


Things quitted down after that and Kageyama and Hinata changed back into their uniforms in comfortable silence. By the time they were done, everyone else had already left. The setter sipped up his bag and straightened up to admire Hinata slipping his shoes on next to him. “You wanna come over to my house? We still have leftovers from the last time you dropped by.”  


He saw Hinata’s face brighten up with a big smile and suddenly he had an armful of tiny human for the third time that night. This time, he wouldn’t let anything interrupt him from his happiness so he threw his arms around Hinata’s back and gripped his shirt roughly. “Can I take that as a yes?” he whispered into the side of Hinata’s neck where his head was buried.  


Hinata chuckled and Kageyama could feel it vibrate in his own body. “Of course stupid, I always want to spend more time with you.” That caused a gentle smile to come across Kageyama’s face and he just buried it deeper into his boyfriend neck. They stood like that for a few more minutes, content just to hold each other, until Hinata pulled back just a bit. He held Kageyama’s face gently and leaned in to place a delicate kiss on his lips.  


“You know I love you right?” Hinata said as lovingly as possible. Both of their faces were slightly flushed but Kageyama didn’t care enough to mention it.  


“Of course I know you dumbass. I love you too, more than anything.” And with that, he pushed back down to connect their lips once more in ignorant bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story's up guys! Thanks for still reading, and if you're new, check out my last story too! Thanks! Again this one is also not beta read so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
